


Superhuman Fights when You're Just a Man in a Mask

by Spiralled_Fury



Series: Nurse AU Stories [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Bones, Concussions, Dark Harry Osborn, Everyone Needs A Hug, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Harry-centric, Helicarrier (Marvel), Injury, M/M, Medical, Never really stated outright but Ill get into Norman's issues and past with Harry later heh, No beta we die like Peter Parker in the Helicarrier crash, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Other, Parental Issues, Past Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Plague Doctor Mask, Post-Season/Series 02, Protectiveness, SHIELD, Team Bonding, Team as Family, That's what this is called!, Vigilante Harry Osborn, don't drink and write kids, nurse!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralled_Fury/pseuds/Spiralled_Fury
Summary: Harry takes a hit during a short fight, and Ava's reminded that he's not quite the same as them.
Relationships: All relationships with Peter are past, Ava Ayala & Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn & Danny Rand, Harry Osborn & Luke Cage, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Samuel Alexander, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Sam Alexander & Ava Ayala & Luke Cage & Danny Rand, Samuel Alexander & Ava Ayala & Luke Cage & Danny Rand & Harry Osborn, Samuel Alexander & Ava Ayala & Luke Cage & Peter Parker & Danny Rand
Series: Nurse AU Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794313
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Superhuman Fights when You're Just a Man in a Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back to writing, so take this. I wrote it a while back but yall seemed to like some of the nurse au stuff so???

The fight had gone well, up until the second when Grizzly decided to stop fighting with Powerman, and go after the much smaller, much more breakable Nurse. 

Harry clearly hadn’t been expecting the sudden change of tactics because he literally scrambled for an escape, Danny rushing in to defend him from claws that could kill. “Nurse, move!” 

Harry had ducked and moved to the side as fast as he could while Danny charged, intending to distract Grizzly before any damage could be done. 

Only for Grizzly to _backhand_ Harry out of the way while Danny came in for the punch. 

Caught completely off-guard, Harry had no time to guard or block the strike, and his body had flown to the side before meeting a brick wall, crashing against it painfully hard, and dropping to the street. 

Sam dove instantly, landing beside Harry and laying hands on his back to try and keep him down, even as a half-conscious Harry had blinked vaguely at the wall, mask tipping and dropping like he was too tired to lift it.

“Hey, hey. Can you hear me?” Sam had asked as Harry stretched his hands, then pulled his elbows to his chest slowly, achingly. He didn’t move after that though. 

The pause had been disturbingly long. “Nnn...”

Sam had pressed his comm. “This is Nova, we need medical. Nurse is down.” 

Grizzly had been taken out by a pissed off team, all while Sam stayed with Harry and tried to keep him still. 

So that was why they’re in the medical bay, with Harry being...

“Harry, I swear to fucking God.” Ava growls out, hand gripping the arm Harry doesn’t have in a sling. 

“I don’t need to be here.” Harry states for the eighth time now, shaking his head out with a groan. His tone is short and clipped, like he’s forcing himself to enunciate every single syllable. 

Then again, the amount of drugs that Harry’s on would probably drop one of the team. Anyone else (human) would be struggling to form a complete thought, nevermind manage to sit up (with broken ribs) and turn to drop his feet off the bed. 

He’s halfway to standing when Luke, Sam, and Danny walk in, and Harry lists to the side dangerously. 

Danny sweeps around the bed like a snake, gripping Harry’s waist carefully and helping him stay upright while the others hover like worried birds. “Stay down, Harry...” Danny murmurs while he helps Harry sit back on the bed.

“I don’t need to... be here?” Harry says, but now he sounds a little less sure of himself, more like a question. His head’s down, resting on Danny’s shoulder.

“You broke two ribs. And dislocated your shoulder.” Sam growls, angry with himself because he had been on overwatch and everyone knows that Sam felt like he shouldn’t’ve let the injury happen. 

“Mr. Osb-“ The medic begins before every _single_ member of the team snaps to glare at her. “...Nurse,” She tries again. “you have to stay in the bed.”

Harry pulls his head up with a visible wince as Danny helps push him back onto the bed. “I’m _fine_.” He says with an air of cool authority, like he’s the one in charge here. 

“You have a broken rib, three more bruised, a crack in your collarbone, a strained shoulder, and enough roadburn on your back to make me want to keep you here for a week.” The nurse states, and Harry stares at her like he’s desperately trying to keep himself upright. Then she approaches, and he lets her check the gauze that coats his entire torso, and then the position of his shoulder in the sling. “...But everything does appear to be sitting well.” She sighs patiently. “I’d like to keep you here for observation through the evening.”

Of course, Harry’s shaking his head before she even gets to ‘through’. “N-no, I... I just need to go back... back to my room.” He says, struggling to form the words clearly, his head dropping back into his one good hand. 

“Typically, you need to be observed to be kept for observation.” The medic jokes, but Harry’s clearly too out of it to notice. 

“Can’t... be here.” Harry growls out, even as his hand tightens and winds into his hair, pulling a bit. 

That gets everyone to freeze for a moment. 

“...You... _can’t_ be in the medical bay?” 

Harry shakes his head, eyes squeezed tight in concentration, and mumbles something unintelligible.

“What?” Sam prods.

“I d-don’t... want t’ be here. ‘s too... empty, too... too clean?” Harry says, like he’s guessing. “I don’... don’ know...” He trails back off into muttering, and Luke pulls Harry to rest on his side. 

The whole team seems to pause and consider everyone for a minute. Sam’s the one who speaks, because he has the fastest tongue. Regardless, everyone’s thinking the same thing when he says, “We’ll watch him.”

“...I can have a few chairs, brought in.” The medic trails a bit, but seems to be satisfied. 

“Well, you just said that he has to be watched, right?” Sam asks, glancing to where Harry’s still hunched over, hand on his face and leaned on Luke. “He can get out of here if someone watches him. We’ve got the whole team to watch him.” 

The medic pauses, considers it, then flips back through the file she has on Nurse. 

“Given that this is one of Nurse’s _less dramatic_ visits to the medical bay, I think that’s alright.” She sighs, and waves a hand. 

“Thank you _so_ much.” Ava says instantly, and Luke doesn’t even hesitate before sliding a hand under Harry’s knees and just scooping him up. 

They don’t stay for more than a few seconds to get some instructions before darting into the hallway like none of them can escape medbay fast enough. “He’ll fall asleep soon, so just keep him comfortable. Check the bandages when you get to your room.” The medic calls after them.

The instant they’re in the hallway, where there are other people and dull noise in the background, Harry relaxes out like he’s finally breathing fully again. 

It’s good, because it means he’s no longer ready to stab the first person that touches him wrong. It’s bad, because it means that Harry’s shaky grip on coherency is _gone_.

Fortunately, Luke’s carrying him, which means no chance of him wandering off. Harry’s gone mostly quiet, but occasionally he mumbles something that only Ava successfully picks up on. 

“That’s the overhead lights.” She tells him for the third time now, voice soft and stunningly patient. 

Harry nods like that’s the only thing he wanted to hear, and goes back to absolute silence against Luke’s chest while they keep walking toward the barracks. 

“He asleep?” Sam asks from where he’s holding Harry’s mask, continually thumbing the edge of it. 

“Naw, I don’t think so.” Luke murmurs, glancing down at him. “Just quiet.” 

Ava and Danny march in front of them, shoulder to shoulder with protective glares. SHIELD agents practically leap to stay out of their way, neatly avoiding being caught by a pissy White Tiger and Iron Fist. 

They slip right into the room assigned to the five of them, when Harry decided to sleep on the carrier, anyway. It had a small TV and a couch to fit them, as well as the series of beds that were impersonal, but not uncomfortable. 

Luke sets Harry on the couch while Ava locks the door. They all knew about Ava’s instincts by now, and her protectiveness had gone up a thousand percent by the time that Harry officially joins the team. 

“You still with us?” Sam calls, standing in front of Harry with the white mask held between his hands. 

Harry’s head pulls up slowly, considerately. “Hm?” The hum is dull, and contrasted by the way Harry’s half-lidded eyes try desperately to focus on Sam’s face. 

“Just checkin’ if you were awake.” Sam chuckles, patting his good shoulder lightly. 

There’s a pause before Harry speaks, “...c’n stay ‘wake.” 

“Not really the point of fun drugs, but hey, we can put you in warm pants.” Sam grins at him, hiding his worry as best he can. Then he places the mask in Harry’s lap, and Harry smiles at him instantly. 

Getting Harry changed is a weird event, particularly when he’s slowly sliding further and further into sleep, but they manage to get him into a set of old jogging pants and a shirt while Ava checks the bandages. “He’s good.” 

“Wh’t?” Harry gasps, sitting up a bit straighter. He’s blinking heavily, a desperate attempt to keep his eyes open. “‘m ‘wake...”

“Yeah, we know.” Luke chuckles and sits down on the couch, pulling Harry against his side. “You should be sleeping this off.”

Danny sits on Harry’s other side instantly, leaving Ava to steal a section of the couch while Sam locates a blanket that they can put on Harry. 

“What are we watching?” Luke asks, because they all know they’re in for a long night, and God help if anyone bothers them. 

Sam opens his mouth, but then Ava shouts about not watching anything romance and Luke glares at both of them because Harry lifts his head to see what’s going on. 

“Wh- ‘tack?” He mumbles, because Harry’s been high-strung for years now. Hell, something rattling on a counter is normally enough to get him up with a knife in his hand. 

“No, we’re not.” Luke says, and scowls disapprovingly at Ava and Sam, while Danny snatches the remote and turns on Brooklyn 99. 

“Any objections?” He asks in his soft voice, but there is an edge of disapproval to it. 

Nobody voices any, so they all go back to settling while Sam tosses a blanket at Luke and wraps Harry in it, watching a bit as Harry sinks into the warmth and safety of the team like he’s melting. 

“...Alright. Goodnight.” Danny sighs softly, relaxing into the couch further. Everyone makes a hum of assent, and settles down.

* * *

“...ow.” 

The voice is soft, strained, but it’s definitely Nurse and he’s definitely awake. 

Naturally, Ava’s the one to wake up to the sound, because she is the most sensitive to noise. 

Sam’s asleep on the arm of the chair, and Danny’s leaned on her shoulder, but there’s a very soft shift further down the couch, to where Luke is snoozing. 

And where Harry’s trying to use one arm to claw his way free of the thick blanket and Luke without waking anyone. 

“Need a hand?”

“I could use two.” Harry mutters at her, where he’s clearly in pain because the meds have worn off and now he’s squished between two much heavier entities. 

She manages to extract Harry without much issue, though he hides his winces as best he can, stumbling once she has him on his feet. “You alright?”

“Please tell me I get more painkillers.” He hisses, because broken ribs are never fun and she has to again, remember, that as skilled and good as Harry is, he doesn’t have super-healing. 

She steps to the side and grabs the bottle that the nurse had given them, getting out two of the large blue pills and handing them to Harry. He slams them dry, wincing softly as he shakes his head out. “...You get Grizzly?”

“Yep.” She nods firmly as he leans on the end of the couch again, next to Sam. “You should probably go lie down.”

“What, and miss school?” Harry scoffs softly, and runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get it to lay flat again. “Thought Coulson would kill me.” 

“I think he can excuse you for getting tossed into a wall.” She laughs a bit, shaking her head, but Harry looks pensive. 

He looks away first, then back to her. “...I still need to get home today.” He sighs. “The... the housekeeper checks in.”

“When?” She asks, because that _is_ a concern. 

“...four in the afternoon.” 

“That still gives you like, another...” She glances to the clock and calculates.

“Nine and a half hours.” Harry answers without even looking, because while she might know what direction the wind is flowing from filtered air, he has this uncanny sense of time. “But I’d like to be back before lunch. I need enough time to pretend like I haven’t been wearing this.” He sighs, pointing to the sling. 

“You still have to wear that.” Ava says, and he scowls. 

“I’ll keep my hand in my pocket. Good enough to fool Melinda anyway.” He mutters, reaching to the side and sifting through the neatly folded set of dark clothes for his phone, checking it a minute. “Great.” He mutters softly and wipes his face with his good hand, stretching the skin for a moment. 

“What’s up?”

“Markus wants to know where the hell I am.” Harry growls, and now he sounds actually angry. He types something out and then throws his phone back at the clothes. “...I said I was over at your house, that works, right?” He asks. 

Because that’s always a great cover. ‘Over at one of the team’s house’, because SHIELD would cover. 

“Yeah.” Ava murmurs, and settles next to him on the arm of the couch. 

There’s just a moment where he pauses, considers it, before he tips his head and leans it on her shoulder with the world’s lightest sigh. Harry’s not very expressive anymore, but this is still one of those days, apparently. 

Days when Markus - the man assigned by Norman’s company to keep Harry safe - is around like a fucked up reminder that Harry stabbed his own father and let him bleed to death in a mud pit. 

She wraps an arm around his side and hugs him slightly. “...you gonna be ok?”

“Yeah.” Harry says softly, but he makes no effort to move or even do anything aside from breathe steadily. 

She doesn’t shift, keeping him close, holding to each other easily. Ava takes his hand and rubs the side of his thumb, quiet and reassuring. He squeezes her hand in return. 

“...Thanks for staying.”

“We’re a team. All of us.” She says, because this might be her and Harry bonding over being the ‘team angst kids’ but hey, that’s alright. 

They don’t move until the alarm rings for the others to wake up, comforted simply by each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are great I love u all thank u


End file.
